Cerberus' Childern
by Sparda-Girl
Summary: What if Sephiroth never went insane? What if Genesis and Angeal were saved before the degeneration could go into effect? What would happen if Sephiroth had dreams of a girl and she helped him. But what if she is someone no one expected. Read and find out.


Sephiroth's P.O.V

I keep dreaming about the same girl. She has snow white hair with black tips. She was always dressed in a light blue, almost like ice, color dress with white legging. She had on a pair of black boots with a slight heel to them. She also wears a short white cloak with white fur around the edges and hood. Holding it closed is a pendent that looks like a materia and her eyes are so blue that they glow.

When we meet the settings are always different as are our conversations. I'm grateful to her for all she has done for me. She is one of the reasons I haven't gone insane and she helped me save my two best and only friends from degeneration and insanity. I can't wait to see her tonight and thank her for all she has done.

It was all because of her that I haven't lost everything and instead gained far more then I can ever be thankful for. I have my friends old and new as well as the man of my dreams. I remember that conversation quite well.

 _Flash Back_

 _We were sitting in a grassy field talking then it was brought up. "So have you asked him out yet?" She had this sly smirk on her face and I could feel my face heat up. "Not you too." I groaned out in embarrassment. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Just be yourself and tell him how you feel." I just looked at her like she was nuts. "It's not that simple, he's my subordinate. It's bad enough that Genesis is threating to lock us in a closet together and not let us out until I confess. I don't need you to harp at me as well."_

 _She took my hands in hers and smiled up at me. "Just try. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. You never know until you try. But if you what to long then you may loss him. Tomorrow give it a try." I looked at her and knew she was right. The next morning I had him come to my office and told him everything._

 _The way he blushed when he confessed has well. It was too much for me. I stalked around my desk until I was in front of him. I grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was looking at me. With on look in his eyes and I crushed our lips together in our first kiss. You could feel the passion and love that went into the kiss. We only brock apart when air was need and when I looked into his eyes as he smiled at me I knew that I would never let him go._

 _End Flash Back_

I looked over to the bed to see the golden hair that belonged to my beloved and couldn't help but smile. I striped down to my boxers and climbed into bed pulling my dear Cloud into my arms. He cracked is wonderful clear blue eyes open and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile in return and kiss his forehead. He just closed his eyes and snuggled into my chest. I smiled again and tucked his head under my chin.

When I open my eyes again it was to see that I was on a snowy mountain. I looked around and found her not that far from me looking over the cliff's edge. "It's good to see you again Angel." I smiled when she turned to face me. She too had a smile on her face. "It hasn't been that long, and how many time do I have to tell you I am not an angel nor that is not my name."

As she walked towards me I couldn't help the comment that came out. "That may be, but seeing as you have yet to give me your name I decided to give you one. Seeing as you look like a fallen angel, will it seems fit to call you Angel. Unless you final want to give me your real name." I raised my eyebrow and smirked. She just sighed and shook her head.

"You just love to teas don't you?" She was just an arm's length a way and I couldn't help it. I pulled her into a hug. "Teasing aside, thank you for everything. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." I had my head muzzled into her neck. Something about her is so familiar to me. I felt her arms around me with one hand stroking my hair. After a few seconds she pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes

"There is something I need you to do for me." I looked at her waiting for her to continue. She looked at me with a smile. "Find me. I need you to find me." I looked at her a little confused. "Why do I need to find you?" I looked into her eyes trying to see if there was anything hidden. "Shinra found and captured me. This place is the only clear memory I have of where I was taken. They don't like that I've been helping you. They won't you to be their prefect little weapon. They also want to do experiments on me. Very bad and dangerous experiments. I don't know how long I can last before it's too late.

Right now I'm using a very powerful barrier materia to keep them from me but I don't know how long I can keep it up. That's why I need you to find me." She looked to be in pain form something. "Remember Seph, remember who you truly are and not what they are trying to make you. Please find me before its too late." She was starting to fade.

"Wait, how do I find you?" I didn't want her to leave. "I have to go." She was being pulled form my arms. "No! Wait! How do I find you?!" I reached out to grab her but my hand went through her. "Follow my Bahamut he'll lead you to me! Don't listen to Hojo! He isn't your real father! Get the over first class they will help you! Find me, find our father! Remember the name Valentine!" With that she faded away.

I woke with a start and fell out of bed landing on my knees. I was so lost in thought and panic I forgot about my little blond love. If what she is true, then I have been lied to my whole life. I need to know the truth and the only way to do that is to do a DNA scan. It wasn't until I got slapped that I snapped out of it. "Seph what's wrong?"

I looked up at cloud and knew I had no chose but to tell him. That's what I did told him everything. "Ok let get dressed and you call Tseng and I'll get the other up and don't argue we'll need all the help we can get." I lookd at him in awe and did as he said.

I grabbed my PHS form the night stand. I need answers and Cloud's right the only one who can help me get them is Tseng and is laptop. I flipped open my PHS and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings a sleep filled voice answered. "What?" Tseng I'm coming over. Me and the others will be there in ten." I didn't wait for an answer before hanging up.

I quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and grabbed my keys from the night stand. I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room of the very large apartment that me and cloud share with the other three first. I look to see all of them dressed and ready to go. "Let's go I'll fill you in once we get to Tseng's" With that we were out the door to Angeal's truck and on the road to Tseng's apartment.


End file.
